prise au piège
by christellesvu
Summary: vont-ils arriver tous ensemble à capturer ce psychopathe avant qu'il s'en prenne à l'un d'entre eux
1. Chapter 1

Cross-over entre law and order et Esprit criminel : quand deux unités distinctes s'associent afin d'arrêter un psychopathe , l'histoire se corse quand l'un d'entre-eux se trouve être une cible.

Série : law and order svu-esprit criminel

Rating : nc 17

Prise au piège

Disclaimer

Les personnages de Law and ordrer et esprit criminel ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de dick Wolf et de Jeff Davis. je ne tire aucun bénéfice de ma fiction

Prologue

Il parcourut silencieusement la courte distance qui le séparait de la pièce centrale. Il alluma les lampes à pétrole situées à l'entrée. Enfin, il atteint le générateur et comme par magie l'électricité apparut.

Il prit place sur son siège et les observa sur les caméras infrarouges.

Ses proies prises au piège au fond de leur cellule, toutes affamées, nues. Il attendait que leur regard ait perdu toute dignité humaine avant de les utiliser comme objets de ses fantasmes.

Discrètement, Il parcourut le tunnel qui le séparait des cellules humides ou régnait également une odeur abominable, il était temps de vider leur WC hygiénique.

Il aimait les prendre par surprise, il contemplait la terreur dans leur regard, les trois premières commençaient à craquer, seule la dernière lui résistait.

Il entra dans chacune des cellules afin de changer les toilettes, enchainée au mur, elles ne pouvaient effectuer qu'un nombre minimum de mouvement.

Il prit le tuyau d'arrosage afin de les nettoyer, les trois premières hurlèrent au contact du froid mais la dernière le fixa de son regard, sans dire un seul mot, elle subit les jets de cette eau froid giclant sur sa peau salie par les poussières de ces murs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : lundi 3 juillet dans la matinée

Washington

Le jour se levait à peine, pourtant la chaleur persistante depuis dix jours commençait déjà à se répandre dans les méandres de chaque rue de Washington.

Spencer Reid, dormant dans la tenue d'Adam fut réveillé par son téléphone dont il reconnut son interlocuteur : le chef.

- Reid

- Hotchner

- Départ pour New York dans 45 min

- New York ?

- Des problèmes auditifs Reid ?

- Non

- Ne me dis pas que tu es encore au lit ?

- Non, non….mais

- Tu n'es pas chez toi ?

- On peut dire ça…..

- Je t'attends….

Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, Hotcnher avait déjà raccroché

Il se retourna, lui posa un tendre baiser sur le front, je pense que le tien ne va pas tarder non plus…..

New York

Tous regardaient le portrait des trois jeunes femmes portées disparues depuis maintenant 6 jours. L'espoir de les retrouver s'amenuisait de jours en jours. Les enquêtes concernant les disparitions avaient abouti dans leur service, sur les lieux de chaque enlèvement, le kidnappeur avait laissé des indices à caractères sexuels. Il ne fallait que ça pour qu'on leur refile ne fut-ce que la première disparition.

Cragen observa attentivement ses détectives en sachant que ce qu'il allait leur annoncer n'allait sans doute pas les enchanter. Il craignait surtout la réaction de Stabler qui ne s'était toujours pas calmé depuis son retour au contraire. Il en venait même à souhaiter qu'il ait finalement signer ses papiers de mise à la retraite au lieu de se raviser.

- J'ai fait appel à une ancienne connaissance du FBI afin d'avoir le profil de notre Kidnappeur, l'équipe de profiler devrait arriver dans la matinée. Faites-en sorte que tous vos dossiers, les moindres indices soient notés afin de faciliter le travail de toute l'équipe. C'est une collaboration qui nous attend !

- Remettez-vous en cause nos compétences ?

- Stabler, cela n'a rien à voir, j'ai décidé qu'il nous fallait un coup de main, ça ne sert à rien de discuter, ma décision est prise.

Cragen n'ajouta rien et se retira dans son bureau.

- Bien Benson, ta théorie de Kidnappeur en série a convaincu le chef, doit-on te remercier.

- Stabler, je n'ai fait que soumettre une opinion professionnelle comme quiconque ici ! les relations entre les deux partenaires s'étaient fortement dégradées ces derniers temps, Eliott Stabler avait rompu la confiance qu'Olivia lui vouait en voulant s'en aller.

- Je ne voudrais pas interrompre votre récréation les enfants mais nous avons du pain sur la planche

- La ferme Munch !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : lundi 3 juillet début d'après-midi

Cragen se dirigea d'un calme olympien afin d'aller saluer L'agent Hotchner. Ils présentèrent rapidement chacun leur équipe et chacun prit place autour de la table de réunion. C'est Eliott qui fut chargé de présenter le dossier.

Notre première victime : Cynthia Marshall, avocate, 38 ans, mère de deux enfants. 1 m 80, brune, yeux bruns, elle a disparu en rentrant à pieds de son travail. C'est la baby-sitter qui a prévenu le père ne la voyant pas rentrer. Le père a déjà été mis hors de cause, il se trouvait en réunion. Ils rentraient tous d'un séjour à Hawaii.

Elle a été retrouvée dans l'Hudson, complètement défigurée, nue, les mains liées, elle avait encore à la gorge un anneau métallique. Le corps couvert d'ecchymoses. La cause de la mort est due à une hypothermie prolongée. Elle est morte avant d'être jetée à l'eau. Dans ses poumons, nous avons retrouvé des particules de poussière confirmant qu'elle a été emprisonnée dans un sous-sol. Disparue le 18 juin, elle a été retrouvée le 27 juin. Elle est, selon les analyses, restée deux jours dans l'eau.

Notre deuxième victime : Francesca Dimaria, d'origine italienne, elle effectuait un stage à Wall Street afin de rejoindre la Commission européenne à Bruxelles le mois prochain, 35 ans, 1m70, célibataire, cheveux bruns et yeux bruns également, le teint mat. Elle a disparu en rentrant chez elle, c'est sa colocataire qui a averti nos services. Disparue le 20 juin, nous l'avons également retrouvée dans l'Hudson le 29 juin.

Notre troisième victime, Danielle Druckson, 40 ans. Professeur de lettre à l'université d'Hudson. Cheveux bruns mi- longs, yeux bruns, 1m75, le teint mat, célibataire sans enfant, elle a également disparu en rentrant à son domicile hier soir. C'est le doyen qui a signalé sa disparition ce matin. Disparue le 22 juin , elle a été retrouvée ce vendredi 30 juin.

- Merci Détective Stabler

- Reid, que peux-tu déjà nous dire ?

- C'est un prédateur, je dirais dans la quarantaine, il enlève principalement des femmes célibataires qui ont un rôle professionnel important. Il doit donc vivre seul dans un quartier de banlieue où il fait bon vivre. il est discret afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, c'est un vieux célibataire qui n'a pas réussi à trouver une femme qui devrait vivre sous son autorité. Il a vécu avec sa mère qui l'a négligé durant son enfance à cause de son activité professionnelle tout en ayant reçu une éducation dans un pensionnat.

Ses victimes doivent vraisemblablement correspondre physiquement à sa mère : grande, brune, les yeux bruns, un poste à responsabilité, et attirante.

C'est un homme brillant qui doit travailler dans le même secteur professionnel que le faisait sa mère mais n'ayant jamais réussi à la dépasser.

Pénélope écoutait attentivement Reid car elle savait que ses indices se révélaient pertinents afin d'avancer dans ses recherches mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux.

Olivia écoutait attentivement l'agent Reid , elle demeurait silencieuse.

Eliott trouvait cet agent assez fascinant et en conclut qu'il devrait en prendre de la graine.

Derek quant à lui, fasciné par la beauté de l'agent Benson, s'inquiètait pour elle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 Mardi 4 juillet

Elise Elsyngton, pédiatre renommée, chef de service au mont Sinaï, avait dû gérer un accident impliquant plusieurs enfants, ce qui avait eu comme conséquence trois heures de boulot supplémentaire….son service avait débuté à 6h la veille du matin ….enfin terminé, elle regarda sa montre qui indiquait déjà 5h00. Elle délia ses magnifiques cheveux bruns qui parfois ondulaient et vit dans la glace ; la fatigue qui s'imprégnait lentement dans ses yeux noisette dont l'éclat s'éteignait …  
Il fallait absolument qu'elle se dégourdisse les jambes, elle prit donc la décision de rentrer seule et à pieds.

Stephen, le vigile, la prévint qu'une alerte mettant en garde la gente féminine avait été émise sur plusieurs des canaux médiatiques. Elle n'avait eu aucun soucis, elle n'était pas effrayée et ne prit pas garde au regard qu'un inconnu lui jetait déjà….tout ce qu'elle sentit, c'est l'odeur de chloroforme qu'elle connaissait si bien …..

Tous réunit autour de leur table évoquèrent la nouvelle disparition.

Morgan prit la parole

- Si nous réfléchissons bien, Reid nous a affirmé que le coupable devrait avoir la quarantaine, pourquoi a-t-il attendu aussi longtemps. As-tu une idée Reid ?  
- Je pense que son objectif de dépasser sa mère n'a pu être atteint pour une raison quelconque et qu'il ne pourra plus le faire. Je soupçonne donc que ses crises ont débuté après la mort de cette dernière, il refoule donc ses crises de colères sur victimes.  
- Olivia prit également la parole : « nous devons donc chercher une mère et son fils qui auraient pratiqué la même profession, mais à des niveaux différents. La mère serait également décédée dans la dernière quinzaine de juin. Ils habiteraient également une banlieue non loin du fleuve Hudson.

Hotchner s'avança vers Olivia  
- Si un jour, vous désirez changer de boulot, vous serez la bienvenue, vous avez un esprit de synthèse assez pertinent. Dites-moi agent Benson, tout cela ne vous effraie pas ?  
- Rien ne m'effraie …j'en ai déjà vu des horreurs, aussi pire que les vôtres….  
- Et vous êtes toujours là ?  
- Vous aussi d'ailleurs malgré la douloureuse perte que vous avez subie ….  
- Vous vous renseignez toujours sur vos équipiers  
- Nous effectuons le même travail….  
- Mais vous êtes toujours là, un changement d'horizon ne vous tente pas…  
Stabler qui suivait la conversation s'y immisca  
- Vous rêvez …Olivia ne nous quittera jamais  
- C'est dommage  
- Et Hotchner s'en alla auprès de Pénélope pour voir où en étaient ses recherches…..  
Elle se retrouva donc avec Eliott dans ce coin de la pièce  
- Qui te permet de parler pour moi ?  
- Je te connais mieux que quiconque Liv  
- Ça c'était avant ….  
- Je dois y aller , Dérek m'appelle  
- Vous en êtes déjà aux prénoms Benson  
- Tu vois que tu ne sais pas tout  
La jalousie d'Eliott, encore là , lui jouait des tours , ils n'arrivaient plus à s'entendre…..

David l'observa, ce grand médecin.  
Face à la peur, les plus grandes femmes, perdaient leur raisonnement englouti dans une angoisse non contrôlable. Il s'était donné un défi , une par jour….ce serait pas mal …..il pensait enfin avoir trouvé la femme parfaite.  
Hier , son cousin , archie , lui avait montré la web Cam qu'il avait installé au travail sur sa charrette….et il l'avait vue , celle qui prendrait la place de sa mère

-  
Archie n'en pouvait plus de travailler par cette chaleur…..  
Il venait de terminer les couloirs …..  
Heureusement les salles de travail dont la nouvelle climatisation venait d'être installée lui procuraient des instants de répit.  
Il pensait avoir fini , quand il vit le capitaine Cragen l'appeler  
Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas découvert son petit manège.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

- David, je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler ici  
- Je sais, mais il faut que tu le fasses vendredi  
- Ce vendredi!  
- T'es sourd cousin  
- Non, non !  
- Tu seras prêts  
- oui, oui  
- Je passe te voir ce soir pour te remettre la puce GPS de localisation  
- Ça marche  
- T'es certain d'y arriver  
- Je te dois bien ca  
- c'est clair  
- tu es certain que c'est elle  
- j'en suis certain, je dois y aller  
- t'es sur qu'on ne fera jamais le rapprochement entre toi et moi  
- impossible, on n'a jamais vu un huissier et un agent d'entretien commettre un acte comme celui –là ; si tu réussis à me la donner, ta dette sera effacée…..

- David se réjouissait déjà, il se délectait déjà de la toucher , de l'aimer , de lui faire jurer obéissance et amour éternel…..

- Agent Reid, Les victimes ont-elles une chance de s'en sortir ?  
- Appelez-moi Spencer….  
- Penelope risque d'être jalouse, non !  
- Penelope ?  
- J'ai surpris vos échanges à plusieurs occasions ….serait-ce un secret ?  
- On peut dire ça….Hotchner a raison quand il parle de vous ….et là c'est l'inspecteur Stabler qui risque de faire des émois.  
- Nous sommes juste partenaire Spencer  
- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il vous regarde….  
- Si on en revenait à la question que je vous ai posée  
- Ah oui ! la seule façon de s'en sortir face à ce prédateur, selon moi, c'est de se plier à toutes ses règles. Il cherche une femme qui sera capable de remplacer sa mère. Une femme qui jamais ne se plaindra. Ce sera la seule façon de s'en sortir et même si ça risque d'être atroce pour les victimes.  
Pénélope avait déjà trié toute une série de 50 noms de femmes décédées récemment mère d'un fils qui exerçait la même profession.  
- Il est encore nécessaire d'affiner le profil de ce tueur, nous avons encore beaucoup trop de noms. Reid, il faut encore creuser…..  
- Il doit vivre dans une banlieue non loin du fleuve, il ne doit pas prendre beaucoup de risque. Nous pouvons déjà éliminer tous ceux habitent une grande ville.  
Ils hochèrent tous la tête pour montrer leur accord  
- Il devait encore vivre avec sa mère, ils devaient donc être domiciliés au même endroit. Il se retourna vers Penelope  
- Il m'en reste 30 , c'est encore beaucoup trop Reid.

Il l'observait , elle était celle qu'il avait toujours attendue ….  
Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais rencontré tant que sa mère fut vivante. Elle serait à la hauteur de ses espérances.  
En attendant , il lui restait sa deuxième proie de la semaine à kidnapper, il lui fallait de l'entraînement en attendant vendredi.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 : mercredi 5 juillet

- Je conduis !  
- Et non c'est moi, le pouvoir aux femmes Derek, bienvenu à New York !  
- N'importe quoi …. , je vous jure les femmes  
- Et les mecs, sans nous, vous seriez complètement perdus….  
- Laisse –moi rire, je les fais toute craquer !  
- Oui sauf Garcia !  
- C'est ma meilleure amie, c'est normal  
- L'amitié entre un homme et une femme se termine toujours au lit…..toujours …..  
- comme toi et Stabler, non ?

Olivia rougit

- i mois mais c'était une erreur, depuis ça c'est compliqué  
- bien pourquoi, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était divorcé  
- c'est compliqué  
- ha les femmes….

Ils arrivèrent dans une banlieue chic comme l'avait tout à fait décrit Reid. Ils se garèrent devant une maison blanche, dont le jardin était entretenu de façon méticuleuse. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, taillait les magnifiques roses qui poussaient le long des arcades.

- Olivia, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu mènes l'interrogatoire, d'accord. Histoire de montrer que tu es une femme de pouvoir  
- Mais je le suis  
- Je sais  
- Tu vois, les femmes ont le pouvoir  
Et Derek lui adressa un sourire des plus charmeurs…

- Mr Fulton  
- Lui-même

Il posa sa paire de cisailles, enleva ses lunettes de protection ainsi que sa paire de gants.

- A qui ai-je l'honneur  
- Inspecteur Benson et voici mon collègue Derek Morgan.  
- En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?  
- Pouvons-nous discuter à l'intérieur Mr Fulton, vous avez un voisinage d'un certain prestige ici, je ne voudrais pas vous attirer des ennuis  
- Certes, rentrons

Ils pénétrèrent dans une maison impeccablement tenue…..

- Vous vivez seul Mr Fulton  
- Vous devriez le savoir, inspecteur ….vous vous êtes déjà certainement renseigné sur moi  
- Pas plus que cela Mr Fulton, nous devons juste vous poser quelques questions comme je vous l'ai précisé.  
- Prenez place, je suis à votre écoute, laissez-moi juste le temps de me laver les mains. Je suis à vous dans quelques instants.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux et hochèrent la tête.

- Alors, qu'avez-vous à me dire de si important ?  
- Nous enquêtons sur la disparition de 6 jeunes femmes et il semblerait que votre voiture se trouvait à proximité de l'enlèvement de Mme Elise Elsyngton , nous aimerions donc savoir si vous aviez constaté un évènement inattendu à proximité de Mont Sinaï

- Non pas que je sache, il est vrai que je m'y gare souvent car en tant que huissier, je cours constamment d'un endroit à un autre et dans leur parking, se trouvent toujours des places libres.  
- Merci Mr Fulton, vous voyez ce n'est pas grand-chose  
- En effet, vous auriez pu me passer un coup de fil  
- J'aime voir en personne les gens qui peuvent être témoin d'une scène de crime  
- Une scène de crime, vous m'aviez parlé d'enlèvements  
- Les femmes enlevées ces derniers jours sont toujours retrouvées dans l'Hudson, vous n'écoutez pas les informations Mr Fulton,  
- très peu , très peu…..

Il attendit que les flics soient partis pour descendre admirer ses victimes : Elise Elsyngton, Nicole kovsi et Claudia teller qui était encore sous sédatif

- Archie  
- Oui  
- C'est pour ce soir  
- Ce soir mais t'es dingue  
- Tu as tout préparé ?  
- Oui  
- Le double des clés  
- Oui  
- Personne n'a rien vu ?  
- Non , non , Je t'assure  
- Il faut juste que j'aille les remettre  
- Dépêche-toi , ils viennent de partir de chez moi , le temps presse

- On rentre au bureau pour la réunion, tu ne devais pas passer chez toi Olivia  
- Si mais j'ai laissé mon trousseau de clés sur mon bureau


	7. Chapter 7

chapitre 6

David, David  
Sa mère devenait dingue, son unique fils allait finir par la rendre folle  
Il accourut finalement dans le salon, noir des pieds à la tête, le jeans déchiré aux deux genoux et une sacrée écorchure sur sa main droite.  
- Si les voisins te voyaient  
Il regarda sa mère avec une expression glaciale pour un enfant de son âge  
- Ils ne me verront pas, je creuse un tunnel maman  
- Un tunnel  
- Oui du garage, j'arrive aux égouts et j'en creuse un autre jusqu'**au** bois…..  
- Pourquoi mon Dieu, creuses-tu un tunnel  
Du haut de ses 10 ans, il la fixa  
- Pour enfermer ma femme quand je serai grand, mère !  
- David, on ne dit pas ses choses-là, va prendre ta douche, les voisins vont bientôt arriver pour dîner

Ce soir-là, Olivia eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Ses soucis personnels ajoutés **au** tueur qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas arrêté.  
Comment dire à Eliott qu'il allait être à nouveau père après une beuverie d'un soir ? Et ses collègues, comment allaitent –ils régir ?  
A force de cogiter pour trouver une solution, elle finit tout de même par s'endormir.  
Une voiture discrètement posée devant Mr Fulton avec l'agent Reid et Stabler était chargée de la surveillance du principal suspect?

Il prit le trousseau de clés préparé par Archie, se rendit dans le garage, pas besoin d'éclairer, même aveugle, il se sentait capable de le traverser. Il s'était également rendu compte qu'une voiture surveillait son domicile. Pauvres flics, se dit-il, vous ne la trouverez jamais.  
Il se retrouva à l'orée de ce bois. Archie lui avait gentiment prêté sa voiture, personne ne le soupçonnerait….on le laisserait tranquille.  
Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée sans aucuns soucis, il marcha à pas de loups et atteignit sa chambre. Elle était la couchée, il la désirait déjà mais il ne ma soumettrait pas ici. Il ne souhaitait pas leur laisser le moindre indice.

- Olivia, Olivia , allez , réveille-toi …..

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour le voir : David Fulton

Elle se souvint immédiatement de ce que Reid lui avait dit : se montrer soumise avec une force de caractère qui lui serait supérieur, elle allait devoir jouer si elle voulait en sortir vivante. Elle observa la seringue dans sa main gauche ainsi que son arme dans l'autre main.

- Tu vas t'habiller Olivia, après nous nous en irons, j'ai de grands projets pour nous deux  
Elle ne discuta même pas, elle se savait prise **au** **piège**.

- Vous pouvez ranger votre seringue David, lui dit-elle, d'un ton autoritaire, je vous suivrai ….je n'essaierai pas de m'échapper  
- Elle enfila les vêtements de la veille qu'elle avait soigneusement pliée sur une chaise …elle enfila son polo  
- Pas besoin de veste, ricana-t-il

Le lendemain **au** bureau, ils constatèrent le retard d'Olivia

- Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, dit Cragen.  
- Elle ne répond toujours pas, je vais aller voir chez elle, elle était un peu pâlotte hier.  
- Je t'accompagne, dit Derek  
- Ok  
- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous après cette nuit  
- Quand nous l'aurons arrêté, nous pourrons dormir chef

Eliott et Derek furent surpris de voir que la porte n'était pas verrouillée, connaissant Olivia, il fut surpris, elle se montrait habituellement d'une grande prudence vis-à-vis de sa sécurité.

Là, Eliott, sut …..Un fait que chaque membre de l'équipe savait.

Si un flic laissait son trousseau de clé sur son lit, c'est qu'il était parti contre son gré…..  
Il faut prévenir le capitaine qu'il envoie l'équipe scientifique.  
Eliott s'accroupit, Olivia avait laissé autre chose que ses clés, son test de grossesse. Derek mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Eliott  
- On la retrouvera, je te le promets, quelque chose nous a échappé, on trouvera…..

Olivia grelottait, elle entendait des cris et des jets d'eau  
Quand ce fut son tour , elle ne cria pas  
Quand il eut fini , comme tu t es montrée à la hauteur de mes espérance , je vais t apporter des vêtements….ce sont ceux de ma défunte mère.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 : samedi 8 juillet

Archie, assis, dans la salle d'interrogatoire, attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de son avocat, …il s'était mis dans de sales draps….il n'aurait jamais dû écouter son cousin

- Eliott, ce n'est pas toi qui mèneras l'interrogatoire !  
- Capitaine !  
- Eliott, ce type détient les informations capitales pour nous permettre de la retrouver saine et sauve avant qu'il ne devienne incontrôlable et s'en prenne à Liv et son enfant, s'il se sent agressé, il ne parlera probablement pas ! nous sommes tous conscient qu'il n'est que complice…..nous agirons dans les règles de l'art ….il a demandé son avocat, nous ne pouvons agir autrement….de plus, tu es personnellement impliqué, je dois te retirer de l'enquête  
- Capitaine !  
- Eliott, si tu veux la retrouver…..écoute-moi. Nous tenons tous à elle, certainement autant que toi. Eliott put lire la vérité dans les yeux du capitaine dont les larmes scintillaient dans le coin des yeux, lui qui d'habitude restait d'un sang froid extraordinaire.

Hotchner, présent dans la pièce  
- Eliott, nous t'avons promis de la libérer des mains de cet ordure, l'enquête a pas mal avancé depuis ces deux derniers jours…..nous n'avons pas encore retrouvé les cadavres des derniers filles , nous avons beaucoup d'espoir de la retrouver vivante.

Fin ouvrit la porte

- Son avocat est là, nous pouvons y aller  
- Tb  
- Capitaine, qui va l'interroger  
- Morgan  
- Ok

- Tu es magnifique Olivia  
- Merci David, se força-t-elle à dire. La nuit avait été pénible, il l'avait laissé dans cette pièce humide dont l'odeur nauséabonde accentuait ses nausées. Elle s'était souvent réveillée, une envie pressante de pleurer la submergeait mais elle devait impérativement tenir d'une part pour se protéger et d'autre part ne surtout pas se trahir. Elle priait pour qu'ils viennent la délivrer … dormant à même le sol, elle percevait le gémissement lointain des autres prisonnières.  
- Tu ne me dis pas la vérité Olivia, je le sens…dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, confie-toi à moi. Je suis ton ami, Olivia !  
- Tu me dis que je suis magnifique mais ce n'est pas le cas, cela fait trois jours que je n'ai plus pris de douche, ces vêtements que tu m'as si gentiment donnés sont déjà salis par cette poussière.  
- Nous allons monter à l'étage que tu puisses prendre soin de toi, mais pas un seul bruit Olivia, sinon, tu sais ce que je devrai t'exécuter.  
- Ai-je déjà fait le moindre faux pas ?  
- Non, pas le moindre.

Il s'approcha de son visage, lui remit sa mèche derrière son oreille….  
Il lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa. Olivia ne bougea pas et se sentit obligée de lui rendre son baiser.  
- Olivia, tu verras, tu tomberas sous mon charme très bientôt, que dois-je faire pour savoir que tu seras éternellement à moi ! et non à cet Eliott, je t'ai pas mal observé ces derniers temps.  
- David, je suis une femme jalouse et possessive, libère les autres prisonnières.  
- J'agirai selon ta volonté Olivia dès que tu m'auras accordée notre nuit. Dès que tu m'auras donné la preuve de notre amour.  
Elle le suivit sans faire de bruit, elle suspectait pourtant que des agents observait continuellement la maison, il ne pouvait pourtant pas soupçonner l'existence du tunnel….

Derek Morgan percevait la pression de l'équipe sur ses épaules, tous comptait sur lui pour arracher les indices essentiels à l'avancement de l'enquête. Le capitaine Cragen avait permis à Eliott de se tenir derrière la vitre teintée.  
- Mr Archie Lester, êtes-vous bien le cousin de David Fulton ?  
- Oui  
- Vous travaillez comme agent de maintenance dans nos bureaux depuis trois mois, c'est bien cela ;  
- Oui  
- Quelles sont vos relations avec votre cousin  
- Plutôt bonnes  
- C'est –à –dire ?  
- David réussit toujours à ses fins quelque soient les moyens qu'il doit y mettre.  
- Sachez Monsieur Lester que nous vous soupçonnons d'avoir aidé Mr Fulton à enlever l'inspecteur Benson. soit vous nous aidez ou soit vous vous enfoncez. Nous vous offrons le choix. Nous avons retrouvé dans la veste d'Olivia un GPS de localisation acheté par vous-même. nous avons aussi récupérer une web Cam sur votre chariot, nous cherchons encore actuellement l'ordinateur qui y est relié, nous avons ici même la preuve que vous l'avez également achetée. Nous sommes prêts à vous offrir une réduction de peine, à vous de voir ce que vous souhaitez. sachez que ce sera notre unique offre.

Arrivés à la salle de bain. Il la regarda  
- Mets-toi à genoux.  
Elle déglutit, sachant ce qu'il allait demander mais elle n'avait pas le choix.  
Il baissa son pantalon et son slip  
- Tu sais ce que j'attends Olivia  
- Je ne suis pas prête  
Il prit alors son revolver et le lui posa sur la tempe….  
- Crois-tu que tu as la choix ?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8

Les larmes s'écoulèrent le long de ses joues face au désarroi qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis, elle devait faire face sans personne pour l'aider….aucune solution ne s'offrait à elle, que faire ? La nausée commençait à se répandre dans les méandres de ses entrailles sans lui laisser le moindre sursis et elle en connaissait les causes. Comme si l'enfant l'implorait déjà de le sauver. Comme s'il savait déjà que sa mère courait un danger extrêmement grave qui mettrait en péril sa propre destinée.

Comme elle tardait à s'exécuter, il décala son arme, elle crut un court instant qu'il avait changé d'avis….mais elle savait que sa stupeur l'empêchait de raisonner comme elle en était capable dans bien d'autres circonstances. Elle se savait consciemment en danger pourtant, elle s'attendait à ce que son équipe intervienne à tout moment. Peine perdue se dit-elle.

Il pensait sincèrement qu'elle lui conviendrait mais elle refusait pourtant de se soumettre, elle affirmait qu'elle n'accomplirait nullement le moindre faux pas. Elle ne satisfait pas cependant à l'acte demandé malgré le fusil placé contre la tempe. Il ne pouvait pas se décider à lui ôter la vie maintenant. Toutes les autres s'étaient péniblement adonné à cette tâche en espérant avoir la vie sauve. Sa colère prenait tout doucement de l'ampleur, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se contrôler plus longtemps…..il prit la crosse du fusil et de toute ses forces, il lui fracassa le crâne…..

Son avocat le fixa  
- Dites tout ce que vous savez Archie, tout .  
- Maître  
- Ces pièces à conviction sont recevables devant une cour, elles ne vous laisseront aucune chance surtout s'il la tue.

Derek prit maintenant un ton beaucoup plus sévère. Il aimait rester debout lors des interrogatoires, il aimait faire comprendre que le maître à bord, c'était lui.

Derrière la vitre teintée, Eliott, le capitaine et Hotchner attendaient anxieusement qu'il fasse des révélations.  
Reid, quant à lui, un peu à l'écart, mais également derrière cette vitre, restait concentré sur les moindres gestes du suspect. Il décodait ainsi ses pensées grâce simplement au décodage gestuel.

- Il va parler, ce type fonctionne sur la peur. Il communiquait avec Reid grâce aux oreillettes. Parle-lui de la prison Derek.  
- C'est la dernière fois que je vous le demande Mr Lester, je vous conduirai moi-même dans l'antichambre de la mort, s'il le faut et je pense que je ne serai pas le seul à vouloir vous injecter le poison mortel dans vos veines, je ferai en sorte que l'acte d'accusation passe de complicité d'enlèvement à celui de meurtre et croyez-moi, je suis vraiment doué pour cela.  
- Je vais tout vous dire, il devenait de plus en plus agité sur sa chaise…..

Sous la violence du coup, Olivia fut projeté contre le mur. Une forte douleur l'assaillit. Le sang s'écoulait rapidement le long de sa joue droite, l'endroit où il l'avait frappée. Elle mit sa main et perçut une entaille assez profonde. Elle le regarda, ce n'était plus l'homme de ce matin qui lui avait proposé une douche, une colère monstrueuse se lisait sur son visage, il releva les manches de sa chemise….elle avait compris qu'elle devait se défendre ou mourir.

En restant à genoux, elle était à sa merci

Elle se releva, prête à l'affronter

- Tu n'oserais quand même pas t'opposer à moi Olivia.  
- Je ne serai jamais à vous, jamais, hurla-t-elle.  
- C'est ce que tu crois, j'arriverai à te faire plier d'une façon où d'une autre.  
- Jamais

- Il s'approchait de plus en plus, au moment où il s'y préparait le moins, elle lui envoya un crochet droit. elle profita de son étourdissement passager pour tenter de fuir. Elle ouvrit la porte, il attrapa sa jambe et ensemble ils chutèrent. Olivia sentit une très forte douleur dans le bas du ventre et se plia en deux. il l'empoigna par le bras et le lui tordit jusqu' au moment où elle sentit la paire de menottes se resserrer. Son sourire sadique la glaça au plus profond d'elle-même.

- Tu sais que tu mourras, quand j'en aurai fini avec toi.

- Nous nous connaissons depuis notre enfance. Quand j'ai eu 12 ans, ma mère est revenue vivre dans le quartier, c'est à cette période que je l'ai connu et que je l'ai aidé lors de ses différentes expériences. A 15 ans, j'ai tué une adolescente avec lui dans les bois et depuis lors, il me tient. Elle s'appelait Stacey Chapman, la police ne nous a jamais interrogés, elle est toujours enterrée dans le tunnel.  
- Quel tunnel Mr Lester ?  
- Dans son garage, il a commencé à creuser un tunnel depuis qu'il est enfant, ce tunnel mène dans une espèce de grande salle avec 4 cellules de 2m/2. C'est là qu'il les enferme avant de les tuer.  
- Et où se termine ce tunnel  
- Dans le bois juste derrière le pâté de maison, l'entrée du bois est discrète, il faut se frayer un passage à travers les clématites qui le cache, vous arrivez dans les égouts, il faut le longer pendant 10 m avant de voir une porte brune .C'est le passage jusqu'aux cellules.

Elle ne pouvait quasi plus bouger, le sang avait séché, mais chaque pulsion engendrait une douleur importante de la tête. Elle avait aussi vomi à plusieurs reprises….elle en était d'ailleurs couverte …ce qui lui causa une plus grande douleur, c'est le sang qui s'était écoulé le long de ses jambes.

Eliott , courut le long de l'escalier , accompagné de Reid...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9

Dans la pénombre suffocante de cette pièce exigüe, toujours les mains menottées, le visage couvert de sang séché, Olivia priait pour que les membres de son équipe viennent la chercher rapidement des mains de son tortionnaire, devenu complètement fou. Elle voulait retrouver son appartement, son lit douillet et les bras d'Eliott… ses bras qui avaient su il y a deux mois la réconforter après un cas difficile. Ses baisers qui lui avaient apporté tellement de frisson. Elle s'était voilée la face en pensant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un soir où chacun des deux s'étaient perdus sur leur chemin. Elle aimait Eliott, elle le lui dirait….et espérait qu'il ne serait jamais trop tard. elle n'avait toujours pas mangé depuis qu'il l'avait amenée ici et elle se sentait de plus en plus faible.

Les saignements s'étaient arrêtés mais Olivia avait conscience qu'elle et son bébé étaient désormais en danger….en tant que femme, elle connaissait les risques accrus de fausses couches si les saignements se poursuivaient. Elle ne voulait pas que ce malade lui enlève un de ses plus beaux rêves : celui de donner la vie.

Sa tête l'assaillait également de douleurs brèves mais fulgurantes, la blessure n'avait pas cicatrisé, elle redoutait une infection dans cet endroit grouillant d'insectes et de poussière.

Elle l'entendit arriver, elle reconnut trois coups de feu, il les avait tuées….son tour allait-il arriver ?

Eliott suivi de Reid, mit les gyrophares et conduisit aussi vite qu'il put  
-il faudra que tu les arrêtes quand nous aurons quitté la ville, s'il les entend, il risque de s'affoler et de s'en débarrasser

Derek, empruntant, la moto de Fin, toujours en gestion dans les bureaux, rattrapa les deux policiers.  
Eliott et Reid s'arrêtèrent à l'endroit indiqué à la recherche de l'entrée.

Derek Morgan, le mandat en poche, se dirigea vers le domicile de David Fulton où le reste de l'équipe le rejoindrait accompagné d'une équipe scientifique.  
- Voilà l'entrée Reid, allons-y….  
- Ok  
- Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans les égouts, il restait à trouver la porte d'entrée….

Un premier coup de feu se fit entendre  
Un deuxième et un troisième

- Olivia, tiens bon ! nous arrivons !  
- Je préviens Fin qu'il fasse venir des ambulances…

La porte s'ouvrit.  
- pour toi, je vais prendre mon temps, tu sais ! ce serait une atteinte à ton image que de simplement de mettre une balle.

Il s'approcha, Olivia n'osait pas protester. Vêtue simplement d'une simple chemise, elle ne disposait que de ses jambes pour se défendre.

La pointe du couteau fit le tour de ses seins, lisant la peur sur son visage, il ricanait.  
- Par où-je vais commencer ? je me tâte Olivia.  
- Il approcha de son ventre et sentit qu'elle se raidit  
- On dirait que l'on a peur Olivia, je ressens chacune de tes émotions.

Eliott et Reid trouvèrent la porte et pénétrèrent dans cette cache si bien isolée …introuvable presque !  
Ils marchèrent doucement en tentant d'être aussi silencieux que possible.  
La lame commençait à transpercer sa peau…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10

-D'abord la lame continuera à pénétrer tout doucement tes poumons, je veux te voir souffrir Olivia…comme tu l'as fait quand tu m'as refusé à toi…..quand j'aurai bien senti le poumon, la lame atteindra ton cœur, j'ai de l'entrainement tu sais. Mais tu dois te douter que personne n'est jamais sorti vivant d'ici. Ce ne sera pas non plus le cas pour toi, crois-moi !

Elle aurait souhaité se dégager de son emprise, David, prenant appui sur ses deux jambes, la maîtrisait totalement. Il enleva soudain le couteau d'un coup bref qui lui causa une douleur atroce qu'il lisait sur son visage. Le sang commençait à s'écouler, de minces filets coulaient le long de son torse tout à sa disposition.

-C'est douloureux, n'est-ce pas Olivia. Ne t'affole pas, avant d'en arriver là, nous avons un agréable moment à passer tous les deux. J'ai pourtant essayé de me montrer gentil avec toi. Je vais donc être obligé de te prendre par la force, ça aurait pu se passer autrement. C'est ton choix.

Il tenta vainement de l'embrasser autant qu'il le pouvait mais elle lui résista autant que ses forces le lui permettaient, une main maintenant son visage, tandis que l'autre se glissait doucement le long de son entre jambe jusqu'à remonter à l'endroit le plus intime de son corps, main accompagnée du couteau évidemment.

Elle sentit la lame du couteau remonter le long de sa cuisse déjà couverte de sang, si tu bouges, si tu oses me résister, devine ce que je ferai avec le couteau.

Il se remit debout afin de se déshabiller, elle put découvrir toute l'excitation qui le submergeait. Elle ne put retenir ses sanglots plus longtemps devant l'horreur qui se profilait pas à pas.

Hotchner les avait finalement rejoints à l'antre de cette galerie. Le plus silencieusement possible, ils avancèrent.

Ils l'entendaient parler à Olivia

Eliott les fixa tous les deux

-Elle est en vie, il faut aller la chercher.  
-Laisse-nous agir, lui dit Reid, une fois maîtrisé, cours vers elle pour la sortir rapidement d'ici.

Ils l'aperçurent, toujours armé de son couteau

-On ne peut pas tirer, dit Hotchner, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! il faut attendre qu'il pose son couteau  
-Il le fera dit Reid, elle pleure, il estime avoir pris le pouvoir ; il va le poser d'ici peu et nous pourrons rentrer.  
-C'est moi qui rentrerai, d'accord ?

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête…

Le cœur d'Eliott battait la chamade, arriverait-il à temps pour la sauver. Aurait-il le temps de lui dire que l'autre nuit, c'était bien plus que ça. Aurait-il le temps de lui dire qu'aujourd'hui, elle était celle qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, que sa vie sans elle n'était qu'une triste solitude monotone ; que plus rien n'aurait plus d'importance que leur vie à trois.

Hotchner le détourna de ses pensées

-Eliott, tu es avec nous  
-Je le suis  
-Reid ?  
-C'est bon….

David posa le couteau et se réjouissait de voir le masque de l'effroi recouvrir son si doux visage, il avait gagné….il serait pourtant obligé de la tuer, comme les autres, comme il avait finalement assassiner sa mère avec une dose supplémentaire de morphine, les médecins n'y avaient vu que du feu.

- Ne faites plus un seul geste, retournez-vous.  
- David pivota avec un grand sourire  
- Eh bien, messieurs, vous en avez mis du temps, j'allais finir ma plus belle œuvre.

Il voulut prendre son arme cachée dans sa poche, Hotchner tira alors trois fois. Il s'écroula sur le sol, tué d'une balle en plein cœur.

Eliott se précipita alors vers Olivia.

-Liv, c'est fini. Il lui enleva les menottes, il la prit dans ses bras, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. nous allons te sortir d'ici, accroche-toi à moi. Attends, je vais te recouvrir.

Il enleva sa chemise, il le lui passa

-Tout va bien se passer, Liv, je te le promets.

Ses sanglots s'estompèrent, rassurée dans les bras d'Eliott.  
Tout en la recouvrant, il put voir les innombrables ecchymoses ainsi que l'état de son cuir chevelu toujours non cicatrisé. Une longue coupure partait également du bas de sa poitrine jusqu'au ventre. cette entaille l'inquiétait particulièrement.

-J'ai essayé de résister El, j'ai vraiment essayé.  
-Je sais Liv, je sais, je n'en doute pas un seul instant !  
-Je priais pour que tu me trouves  
-On a été un peu long, je sais !  
-Tu es là maintenant….El, ne me laisse-plus, emmène –moi loin d'ici.  
-Je ne te laisserai plus jamais, Liv ! Plus jamais ! je vous protégerai tous les deux  
-Tu le sais !  
-Oui, le test dans ta salle de bain  
-El, je saigne à nouveau  
-Accroche-toi, je t'emmène jusqu'à l'ambulance…..je t'aime tant , ne lâche surtout pas maintenant mon amour…bats-toi pour nous !  
-Je t'aime aussi El , plus que tout au monde.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena en-dehors de cette cache.  
Toute l'équipe fut ravie de voir Eliott sortir avec Olivia.  
Ils restèrent toutefois inquiets en apercevant la quantité de sang qui s'était écoulé le long de ses jambes.

il fit un signe de remerciement aux profilers et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'hôpital où un autre combat prenait forme.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11

Son silence face aux épreuves semblait encore plus déchirant que n'importe quels cris qui auraient pu résonner dans cette pièce aux murs maculés d'un blanc telle la couleur d'un linceul recueillant l'enfant qu'elle aurait dû porter.

Cette fausse couche comme l'appelle la plupart des médecins fut vraisemblablement causée par le traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu dans cet endroit sordide.

Recroquevillée dans ce fauteuil, elle n'avait souhaité voir personne, comment partager une douleur aussi traumatisante que la perte douloureuse de son enfant, le premier-né qui ne le sera jamais ? Comment évacuer cette angoisse qui la rongeait de l'intérieur ? ….comment revivre après cet épisode terrible ? Eliott l'avait encouragée à en parler mais elle restait péniblement dans sa souffrance croyant qu'aucun mot ne serait capable de la soulager.

Seulement deux mois de grossesse et pourtant elle devrait faire le deuil de leur enfant qu'elle n'aurait pas le plaisir de voir grandir. On lui avait enlevé ce privilège, ce droit contre sa volonté.

Olivia s'en voulait de son incapacité à résister à ce monstre. Elle n'avait pas été capable de défendre ce à quoi elle tenait le plus.

Elle ne pleurait pas non plus, aucune larme n'aurait pu la soulager, aucune larme ne ramènerait ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle avait insisté pour que l'embryon comme ils disent, soit reconnu, qu'il ait une pierre tombale. Ce fut ses seules paroles. Ce fut sa seule demande. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas dans les habitudes de l'hôpital. Eliott s'était alors tourné vers le prêtre qu'il connaissait et ce dernier à force de convictions religieuses avait réussi à convaincre aussi bien les autorités locales que religieuse au nom du droit à la vie, du droit à reposer dignement quel que soit l'individu. le prêtre accepta de baptiser la petite Michelle.

Ce fut donc à l'approche de la quinzaine de juillet qu'elle se tenait devant cette stèle surmontée d'une statue représentant un ange. On lui avait recommandé la consultation d'un psychologue, elle refusait également et n'avait même pas répondu à cette proposition.

Ce sont les doutes qui prenaient désormais le dessus, pourrait-elle, par la suite envisager une grossesse sereinement après cette pénible expérience qui resterait gravée dans son cœur ?

Eliott de son côté se sentait coupable de ne pas l'avoir trouvé plus tôt, il se reprochait ce qui était arrivé.  
Pendant six long mois, elle n'avait pas repris le travail, elle aimait Eliott mais elle n'arrivait plus à le regarder, elle se sentait coupable au moindre regard et pourtant ils s'aimaient.

Olivia s'était engouffrée dans une dépression. Huang son ami de toujours, revenu d'un périple dans son pays natal, appris la nouvelle tardivement. Quand il sut ce qu'il s'était passé, il rejoignit celle qui avait toujours été de son côté quand de nombreux cas suscitaient des réactions assez contradictoires entre les membres de son équipe.

Il avait réussi à briser cette carapace, cette armure qui lui permettait de ne pas être à nouveau brisée. Ce fut le premier à qui elle parla de cet enfant, il l'encouragea du mieux qu'il le pouvait, secondé d'Eliott sans qu'elle le sache.

Une fois les paroles mises sur ces maux, une fois les larmes versées, Olivia se rendit compte qu'Eliott aussi avait fortement souffert de cette situation, que son mutisme avait accentué une distance en désaccord avec l'amour mutuel qu'ils se portaient.

L'amour l'avait finalement emporté. Un matin de décembre, Eliott l'avait aidé à empaqueter ses meubles et autres bibelots qu'ils déménagèrent dans leur nouveau toit, un nouvel espace de vie pour une reconstruction…..une recommencement accompagné d'une alliance qui brillait désormais ...et en février, le jour de la Saint-Valentin, elle offrit à Eliott un nouveau test …


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12

Il aurait voulu photographier cet instant de pur bonheur, immortaliser ces secondes de légèreté qui s'égrenaient au fil du temps, tel le fil d'une vie que l'on déroule jusqu'au moment où l'on en arrive à la fin. Ces instants tellement mérités. Ces moments tellement attendus. Ces instants que l'on voudrait figer pour l'éternité avant qu'ils ne s'envolent vers notre mémoire où ils resteront gravés aussi longtemps que notre cœur les chérira.

Elle s'était paisiblement endormie dans ce vieux rockingchair, déniché lors d'une brocante du quartier pour une bouchée de pain. Olivia avait passé son temps à le retaper. Il n'en n'était que magnifique d'avoir retrouvé sa splendeur d'antan qui avait certainement dû être la sienne.

Il se souvint de cette soirée de Saint-Valentin où neuf mois auparavant, elle lui avait offert le test de grossesse positif…tous deux heureux en restant toutefois conscients que le pire restait probable. Durant les neuf mois qui suivirent, il s'était montré d'une patience exemplaire face aux craintes de celle qui était devenue son épouse. Ensemble, ils étaient allés au bout du chemin, Josh était arrivé lors d'une césarienne pratiquée en urgence.

Il prit son fils et le plaça dans son berceau, elle s'était sans aucun doute posée sur ce vieux fauteuil afin de lui donner son biberon. Elle s'était assoupie, encore fatiguée de cette césarienne.  
Il la recouvrit de ce vieux patchwork et l'embrassa sur le front.

C'est à cet endroit qu'il la retrouvait chaque matin, il ne pouvait lui reprocher d'être aussi attentive à leur enfant. Elle n'avait pas repris son travail, peur que cette grossesse soit également un échec.  
En ce moment, le plus important était de passer du temps avec Eliott et Josh, ses nouvelles priorités. Sa nouvelle vie.

C'est dans l'Eglise saint-Patrick que leur fils allait recevoir le sacrement du baptême ; par ce même prêtre qui avait enterré celui qui serait à tout jamais dans son cœur sans avoir connu la douceur de ses bras.  
Assise dans l'Eglise, Olivia berçait Josh qui lui souriait …un lien unique s'était déjà créé, l'amour inépuisable d'une mère pour son fils. Un lien indestructible.

Le parrain de l'enfant la rejoignit, il prit place  
- Te voir enfin sourire, tu es tellement belle … ; ça fait plaisir. T voir épanouir nous réjouit tous.  
- Tu n'oserais pas me draguer Spencer ….  
- Même pas en rêve, Pénélope me tuerait  
- Eliott aussi….  
- Tu me laisses tenir mon filleul avant que les autres ne se l'accaparent  
- Les autres ?  
- Eliott ne t'a rien dit  
- Non  
- Alors retourne-toi….  
Elle se retourna et vit tout le monde réunit, tous ceux qui l'avaient sauvée, tous ceux qui l'avaient accompagnée dans sa souffrance. Cette fois ce furent des larmes d'émotion qui coulèrent le long de ses joues.

The End

.


End file.
